Sangheili/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved It is worth noting that the Elites in Halo: Combat Evolved spoke English backwards. This is what they would say if you were to reverse their speech. *"WORT, WORT, WORT!" - Elite saying meaning "Go, go, go!" *"Urrggh!!" - When an Elite is stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Hahahahahahahaha" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief or another Human. *"Urgh." - When meleed, shot, or blown up at any point of the game. *"Get out!" - When encountering a Grenade near them. *"Oh noo!!" - When low-ranked Elite is stuck of a Plasma Grenade. *"Aarrrrgh Grab em' all! - Elites spotting the Master Chief. *"Worragghh!!" - Elite dying. *"It is well hidden." - Elites spotting the Master Chief. *"Wuudagraan!" - When an Elite melees the Master chief. *"Ayeeee!" - Evading a vehicle or grenade or about to be stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Huup!" - Diving from a vehicle and/or grenade, or when meleeing. *"Aaaaaaaargh lobomus!" - spotting Master Chief: may actually be Aarrrrgh OMG!! *"AAAAAAGH!" - When a flood infection form is attacking it. *"Blaaaaaaaaaaaam!" *"Ah, Loahbaba!" *"Nooooooooo!" (Spots the MC and points) *"Haaaarrrgh!" - When their shield drops. *"Not so tough now, are you!" When the player dies. *"We'll (We Will) go down for this" - When spotting the Master Chief Halo 2 Scripted dialog *"According to our station! All without exception!" - In response to Rtas 'Vadum's speech. *"Even to our dying breath!" - In response to Rtas 'Vadum's speech. *"We shall grind them into dust!" - In response to Rtas 'Vadum's speech. *"Leader, there is no doubt: the storm will strike the facility! - Phantom Pilot to Rtas 'Vadum. *"Engage Active Camouflage! Reveal yourselves only after the Arbiter has joined battle with the enemy!" - SpecOps Elite, before the battle with the Heretics. *"Sentinels, the holy warriors of the Sacred Rings. Why have they sided with these Heretics?" - SpecOps Elite, in elevator. *"Arbiter, clear the hangar and open this door, so I may drop the second Lance! - Phantom Pilot. *"Hold position, I am making my approach." - Phantom Pilot. *"The Heretics have weapons emplacements all over the facility. We'll take them out, one by one, until we find the Heretic Leader." - Phantom Pilot. *"That was the last of them - But there are more ahead." - Phantom Pilot. *"By the Rings. What is that?" - SpecOps Elite, finding the Heretics fighting the Flood. *"Quiet..." - SpecOps Elite, silencing the SpecOps Grunt in level The Oracle. *"It's moved on. Quickly, before it returns, let's find the Heretic Leader and finish him off." - SpecOps Elite entering the infested laboratory in level The Oracle. *"What happened here?" - Another SpecOps Elite, watching the infested laboratory. *"Close your jaws, or I shall bind them shut!" - SpecOps Elite, to pair of SpecOps Grunts. *"Leader!" - Picking up movement. *"Heretic fools! What have they done?! - Fighting the Flood infection forms. *"This place is filled with the Parasite, not even Heretics deserve this! - Following the Arbiter in level The Oracle. *"We should have brought weapons to burn these bodies. Every one is a potential vessel for the Flood." - Entering a corridor. *"Heretics! Above!" - Spotting the Heretics in a lab. *"Leader, the storm is about to hit! We cannot maintain our position!" - Phantom Pilot, to Rtas 'Vadum. *"May our Lords guide you." - SpecOps Elite to the Arbiter , who's going to cut the three cables holding the Gas Mine. *"We shall not forget your sacrifice". - Another SpecOps Elite to the Arbiter, who's going to cut the cables. *"Forerunners be praised! The Arbiter ! This Quarantine Zone has been compromised. We must do what we can against the Flood. Our Commander has landed further in. Let us join him." - Elite in the level Sacred Icon. *"The Flood is upon us!" - Elite spoted the Flood, near the end of the level Sacred Icon. *"Enforcers, to the vehicles, we'll need their heavy guns. Onward to the Sacred Icon!" - SpecOps Elite fighting with the Sentinels and an Enforcer in the beginning of the level Quarantine Zone. *"What? The Parasite controls our vehicles? No matter, they will die all the same." - Quarantine Zone. *"Commander, we found a human vehicle!" - SpecOps Elite to the Rtas 'Vadum, on the level Quarantine Zone. *"Forward to the Icon! The Parasites ranks swell as we draw nearer to the Library. Steel your nerves, we're not turning back." - SpecOps Elite in the Spectre. *"I grow restless without a target." - To the Arbiter, on the Gondola, level Quarantine Zone. *"Look, up ahead. The Parasite gathers for an attack." - Spoted the Flood ahead of the Gondola. *"What courage! Nice and safe in his Phantom!" - SpecOps Elite about Tartarus aboard a Phantom, attacking the Flood from a safe distance. *"Ignore the braggart. Ready yourselves." *"That fool! He'll alert them to our presence!" - About Tartarus. *"Look on the bright side, maybe they'll shoot him down!" - About Tartarus *"Behold, the Library of our Lords!" - SpecOps Elite, when the Gondola approaches to the Library. *"We shall protect this vessel. It may be our only means of escape". - In the Library. *"Retrieve the Icon, Arbiter, for the Covenant, and the Journey!" - SpecOps Elite. *"The Brutes... have betrayed us... the Councilors...!" - On the level Uprising, probably dying Elite. *"By the Prophets ... what have these Brutes done ...? They have shed our brothers' blood... and for that, they must die!" - SpecOps Elite, to the Arbiter. *"Zealots? So much for a stealthy advance." - SpecOps Elite. *"Ha! Over so soon?" - A Zealot going out of the Orbital Insertion Pod, level Uprising. *"Arbiter! Save some for the rest of us!" - A Zealot, if the Arbiter is not waiting for the rest of the reinforcements. *"Make haste! There are more Brutes to kill!" - A Zealot, if the Arbiter waits for the rest of the reinforcements. *"Ha ha! Long have I waited for this!" - A Zealot, in the inside of the facility. *"Start the Great Journey ... be at peace". Or "... And yet I live". - Watching his dead comrades on the level Uprising. *"What vulgar taste! Even as trophies, these weapons are worthless!" - Rtas 'Vadum, in the cache with Human and Covenant weapons. "...Perhaps I spoke too soon..." - When the Arbiter kills enough enemies from a wepaon (like the Rocket Launcher). *"The Arbiter? I thought he was dead! Hold your fire. The Hunters have come to our aid, Arbiter. They will fight by our side." - An Elite meeting the Arbiter in level The Great Journey (Level). *"Free our brothers! Death to the Brutes!" - SpecOps Elite, entering the prison room in level The Great Journey. *"Take my Banshee, Arbiter!" - Elite (could be Major Elite). *"An Arbiter! Just what are we up against!" *"Who would the Prophets send to kill me? An Arbiter? I'm flattered."-Heretic leader *"The Demon is here?"-Arbiter *"Shall we relay your decision?"-Spec-ops Elite *"The Prophets are fools to trust the Brutes!"-SpecOps Elite *"It is time, Arbiter!"-Spec-ops Elite *"Come, Arbiter." *"The Brutes must pay for what they have done!" *"At your service, Arbiter." Gameplay quotes *"Die Demon!" - When seeing Master Chief. *"Demon!" - When seeing the Master Chief. *"Ah! No hug!" - When the Master Chief gets too close. *"Uuuaah-hahaha! - Successfully evading a vehicle. *"For the Covenant!" - A war cry. *"Glory is ours!" *"The Arbiter will take point!" *"I shall not soon forget this!" *"You did not defeat our Lords and you will not defeat us either!" - When fighting with the Flood. *"Enemy of our lords!" - After spotting the Flood. *"We must find more worthy foes!" - To the Arbiter, after a battle. *"By the rings, the Arbiter." - When an Elite met the Arbiter. *"Lousy piece of crap." - When an Elite kills the Master Chief or when given a bad weapon. *"The Demon is dead." - When the Master Chief is dead. *"Thus I did smite the Demon." - After killing the Master Chief. *"Such the Demon!" - When he kills the Chief. *"The Demon is dead, by my hand." - When an Elite kills the Master Chief. *"The Demon is here!" - When an Elite sees the Master Chief. *"The Prophets will reward me well for that!" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief. *"I've earned my Journey!" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief. *"Flee! Demon flare!" - When a Grenade lands nearby. *"Come here, I have a banana for you." - When the Master Chief is hiding. *"The Sword is down!" - When a Sword-wielding enemy is killed. *"It is well hidden!" - When an enemy is hiding. *"No! Let it come back to us!" - When the Master Chief is hiding. *"Hiding will not save you." - When the Master Chief is hiding. *"The Demon!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" - Drawing an Energy Sword or stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Another enemy!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Another here!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Demon! You will die!" - Elite taunting the Master Chief. *"Well met, Demon!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Show no mercy." - When looking at dead UNSC members. *"Cheeky Monkey" - In response to Marine's taunting. *"Oh, s***..." - Prior to a Plasma Grenade exploding on body. *Long, drawn out "Yeeeoooowwww!" - When shot in the foot with the pistol. *"Hah! And I'm not even the Arbiter!" - Very rarely, after killing the Master Chief. *"Oh my!!" - Upon seeing the Master Chief. *"Where were you Demon, when we burned your planet!?" - Taunting the Master Chief or when in hiding. *"Contemptible, you might as well give up!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Contemptible destroyer of the Sacred Rings!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Its lodged in me!" - When you injure an Elite. *"It hides in miserable terror!" - When in hiding. *"Demon, you are vile!" - When in hiding or after injuring an Elite. *"Your death is my duty!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"You will die like the rest, Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Have Faith!" - When you scare an Elite. *"It cowers before us!" - When you're in hiding. *"Has your courage abandoned you, Demon?" - Taunting the Master Chief or when you're in hiding. *"Agony and Torment!" - When you seriously injure an Elite. *"Don't let them overwhelm us!" - When you're killing most of the enemies around you. *"Bow, bow Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Try to make this worth my while, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief, as well as other humans. *"By all means, bring it on!!!" - Taunting an enemy. *"I reduced him to atoms." - After killing an enemy. *"It seems we have guests." - Spots an enemy. *"To live, you only need to kill me" - Taunting enemies. *"How long will you hide, coward?!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"It was unwise to challenge me!" - When an Elite kills the enemy. *"Your death will not be pleasant, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hiding will not save you!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Foul and evil Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hateful creature!" - When you injure an Elite. *"You cannot escape me!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Blasted infidel!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"One of us must die!" - When you injure an Elite. *"Wretched animal!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"You're no match for an Elite, vermin!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Worthless curr!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hold, wait for it!" - When in hiding. *"Pathetic Human, prepare to die!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"We destroyed them?" - When in hiding. *"Come out, your death will be quick and painless!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Come human, at least put up a little fight!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"He's hiding like a sniveling Grunt!" - When in hiding. *"Nothing can save your miserable race now, Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Your death is at hand!" - Taunting the enemy. *"Is that the best you have, human?" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"I would expect more from you, how foolish!" - Taunting the enemy. *"I believe that was all of them!" - When in hiding or when all enemies are killed. *"Enemy in sight!" - When you come out of hiding. *"Move in together!" - Elites follow you to attack. *"Stationary weapon!" - When in a turret or machine gun. *"Such a bitter struggle." - Random. *"It seems the Hierarchs chose poorly." - When the Arbiter dies. *"It seems the Hierarchs chose well." - When the Arbiter kills enemy very quickly. *"A pox on you, beast!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"It is not there!" - When in hiding. *"There is nowhere else to look!" - When you hide for a long time and they can't find you. *"Wort! Wort! Wort!" - Go Go Go, very rare. *"Hold, let it come back to us!" - When in hiding. *"Well done!" - When an Elite kills the enemy. *"I am upon you..." - When the enemy is in hiding and an Elite finds him. *"We must flush him out!" - When in hiding. *"Maintain discipline!" - Order given by Elites. *"Beg, beg on your knees!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Prepare yourself!" - Order given by Elites. *"Beware, sniper!" - When an Elite spots a sniper. *"Someone, dispatch that Sniper!" - Order to kill the Sniper. *"Someone, destroy that vehicle!" - Order to destroy an enemy vehicle. *"The sniper is dead!" - When an ally sniper is killed. *"You will die screaming, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hardly a real fight!" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief or another Human. *"It seeks to evade us!" - When in hiding. *"Stay alert!" - When in hiding. *"Agony!" - When you have injured an Elite. *"I've been shot!" - When you injure an Elite. *"What fragile things they are!" - When an Elite kills the Master Chief or another Human. *"I shall spill your blood!" - Taunting the enemy. *"Anymore?" - When in hiding. *"Brother?" - When you kill an Elite in front of another Elite. *"This way..." - When in hiding. *"Cursed beast!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"The Demon has died by my hand!" - when killed the Master Chief *"Here is another..." - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Look, look at it! I killed it, me!!" - When an Elite kills Master Chief. *"Let me add your body to the pile, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Die wretch, die!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"I must put a stop to this!" - When only one Elite is left, he will charge you and try to kill you. *"You gave me a hammering!" - When you have hurt an Elite. *"Stay down!" - Order given by an Elite to take cover. *"A righteous anger!" - A war cry. *"Killed another one!" - When an Elite has killed the enemy. *"Back to hell, Demon!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Hold ranks!" - Order given by Elites to follow orders. *"Stand fast!" - Order given by Elites. *"Stand firm!" - Order given by Elites. *"It has fled this place!" - When in hiding. *"The enemy!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"Careful... this is not a retreat!" - When in hiding. *"Advance on it!" - When in hiding. *"Prepare for the next attack!" - When in hiding after you have attacked. *"I will pull your little brain from its skull, Human!" - Taunting the Master Chief. *"Forward!" - Order given by Elites to advance. *"Enemy fast attack vehicle!" - When you're in a Warthog. *"Demon!" - When an Elite spots the Master Chief. *"One of us must die!" - When in hiding or taunting the Master Chief. *"Stay back!" - Order given by Elites to be cautious and stay where they are. *"It's in cover!" - When in hiding. *"Ha! Ha!" - When an Elite spots the enemy. *"Do I look like a Grunt?" - When given a bad weapon. *"I shall eviscerate you, Grunt!" - When fighting Heretics. *"Hello, brother!" - When the Arbiter meets up with an Elite. *"Well met, Arbiter." - When an Elite meets up with the Arbiter. *"Check your target, Arbiter! - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"I will pretend, that never happened!" - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"Are you blind?" - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"Hey! It's me!" - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"Calm yourself, Arbiter." - Friendly Fire from the Arbiter. *"They never stood a chance... eh, Arbiter?" - When the Arbiter kills 2 or more enemies or when staring at an Elite. *"Excruciating pain!" - From being injured. *"I've been punctured!" - When shot with projectile weapon. *"Ah, what's this?" - When you give him a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot. *"What am I supposed to do with this?" - When you give an Elite a Human Weapon or a Brute Shot. *"The Arbiter's dead? So soon?" - When the Arbiter is killed. *"Use it to smite our enemies" - When given a good weapon. *"Thank you, Arbiter." - When given a good weapon. *"The Arbiter is being generous!" - When given a good weapon. *"Did I/he offend you, Arbiter?" - When you kill or wound an ally. *"I'm wounded!" - From being injured. *"Why did you do that, Arbiter?" - When you kill an ally. *"Filthy primate." - When an Elite sees a Brute. *"Yes, Arbiter... I... er.. I.. er.. think you're cute too..." - Rarely, when the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Lead the way, Arbiter." - When staring at an Elite. *"I'm prepared." - When staring at an Elite. *"Ready?" - When staring at an Elite. *"Say the word." - When staring at an Elite. *"What is it, Arbiter?" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"You are good. But you are greed." - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Perhaps you will find the death you seek in the next battle." - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Maybe I'll just use my hands." - When given a bad weapon. *"Perhaps we should take a break, (yawn) I could really use a nap." - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Come, our enemy's are not going to kill themselves, you know" - When there is a lack of killing or if you stare too long. *"Is this a test?/Is this some sort of test?" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Perhaps we shall have a chance to take out the Demon together, eh, Arbiter?" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"We must defeat them, Arbiter!" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"We'll destroy them together, Arbiter!" - When the Arbiter stares at an Elite. *"Leave me my share." - When the Arbiter slays all enemies in sight. *"You're an inspiration to us all, Arbiter." - When the Arbiter kills a lot of enemies very quickly. *"You bring honor to that armor, Arbiter." - When the Arbiter kills a lot of enemies very quickly. *"That will earn your place in the Mausoleum." - When the Arbiter makes quick work of an enemy. *"You're a greedy one, aren't you, Arbiter?" - When the Arbiter slays all enemies in sight. *"Impressive aim!" - When the Arbiter shot well. *"A job well done, Arbiter." *"The Arbiter, he's an impressive killer!" *"Arbiter, how many is that?" - When the Arbiter fights well. *"Excellent, Arbiter." *"Like you're soooo much better than me. - Sarcastically, when the Arbiter forces an Elite off a turret. *"Your heresy has made you weak!" - Sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter. *"Where are you Prophets now?" - Heretic Elite taunting, sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter. *"The Great Journey is not for the likes of you, Brute!" - Elite taunting a Brute. *"That was exhilarating, was it not?" - After a battle. *"Was my driving really that bad?" - When the Arbiter forces an Elite out of a vehicle. *"If you insist" - When the Arbiter forces an Elite out of a vehicle/turret. *"I'll drive." - Grabbing a vehicle. *"I see double!"-when being hit a lot by the enforcers rockets. *"A good shot." *"You are the better shot" - When the Arbiter forces an Elite out of a turret. *"It would be a fool to stand against you, Arbiter." - After killing all enemies in an area. *"A fine battle don't you think?" - After all enemies in sight are dead. *"Come on out, and I promise to give you a quick death." - Taunting Heretics. *"Only the weak betray their blood!" - Taunting Heretics. *"Yes, I have one blue eye and one green eye! Can we get on with it, now?" - Staring for a while. *"That was deeply satisfying." - After a battle. *"I think it's embedded in me!" - When an Elite is shot. *"They say some exercise is good, Arbiter." - After winning a battle. *"It's good to take exercise"''''-When staring at an elite. *"Demon flare! Scatter!" - When an Grenade lands nearby. *"Holy light!" - When throwing a Grenade. *"You are no (true) warrior!" - When an Elite spots an enemy. *"Yah!" - When an Elite melee attacks a foe *"Scatter!" - When a Grenade lands nearby. *"Further proof of my prowess!" - When an Elite kills an enemy. *"Sniper! Sniper!" - When an Elite see's a player with sniper or hears a sniper shot. *"This is too much, even for an Elite! *RARGHHHHHHH!!!!" - When an Elite is injured. *"By the Rings, this is too much!" - When an Elite gets wounded. *"Grunt, go peek." - When their enemies go into hiding, an Elite will infrequently ask a Grunt to find them. *"Danger is nigh!" - When throwing a Grenade or when a Grenade lands really close. *"Save some for me, Arbiter!" - Upon seeing the Arbiter engaged into battle. *"Join the battle, Arbiter!" *"Hateful creatures!" - Taunting the Brutes. *"Aargh, this one has teeth." - Unknown reference. *"Cleansing Flame!" - Elite throwing a Grenade. *"I love the combat." - After a fight. *"How many is that now?" *"A mighty blow!" *"Well point, brother!" *"I hear you!" *"Open your eyes!" - Heretic Elite. *"They sent the Arbiter!" *"Curse you, Arbiter!" *"Arbiter, you're are a traitor of your race!" - Heretic Elite. *"For further refreshment, go to the bathroom down the hall and to your right." - Upon killing Heretics. *"I've been punctured!" *"This is too much...Even for an Elite! RAAAARRGH!!" *"Oh, I'm sooo afraid!" - Sarcastically, response to taunts from Marines. *"Danger is nigh!" - When a grenade lands nearby. *"Your words are almost as effective as your weapons!" - Response to fellow Elite's taunts. *"Which of you idiots let his blade be taken?" - Upon seeing Master Chief wielding energy sword. *"Grunt, you go first." *"What's going on?" *"Maybe this one is worth fighting." - Taunting the Master Chief. *"The sword is broken!" - After a sword-wielding enemy is killed. *"Curse you Brute! Curse you and your barbarous race!" *"The foe!" - Upon seeing the enemy. *"I love close combat." - After killing an enemy by melee or Energy Sword. *"The Prophet of Truth sends his regards." - Taunting the Heretics or when throwing a plasma grenade. *"Blessed rings!" '''Bug In the level Gravemind, playing as the Master Chief, you may hear the Elites address you (or the other Elite) like the Arbiter. When you, or the other Elites, fight well against the Brutes, they could say for example "A job well done, Arbiter.", etc. *"I will spill your guts, you snivelling Grunt." *"Grunt...Perhaps I shall forgive you." *"Arbiter, what are you are doing?" *"la bomba!" - Elite in vehicle, when the Arbiter's driving. *"I was born an Elite, RAWLGAAAAH! - When about to be hit by a vehicle or stuck with a plasma grenade in halo 2 *"Get up why don't you get up?" - Said when the Master Chief or an enemy is killed the Elite shoots the corpse aswell quite often *"Wort wort wort"- heard when playing as the Arbiter on the level The Arbiter *"a mighty blow" when another elite kills an enemy. Halo 3 Scripted dialog *"High Charity has fallen, become a wretched hive!" - Major Domo Elite, level Floodgate, shortly after the Shadow of Intent arrived. *"A single ship broke through our line, and we gave chase." - Major Domo Elite to the Arbiter, level Floodgate. *"Alas brother...the Flood. It has evolved!" - Major Domo Elite. *"Hurry, Demon! We seek the same prize. But our Shipmaster will sacrifice all to stop the Flood." - Major Domo Elite to Master Chief. *"Brute ships! Staggered line. Shipmaster! They outnumber us, three-to-one!" "Then it is an even fight. All cruisers fire at will. Burn their mongrel hides." - Shadow of Intent crewmember (Major Domo Elite), and Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum. Gameplay quotes *"Now that's a deed to remember!" *"Chief, can we be friends?" - With IWHBYD Skull. *"We have lost the Arbiter!" - When the Arbiter dies. *"A Hunter pair!" - When an Elite spots Hunters on the level The Covenant. *"Fine, take it!" - When you take a good weapon from him. *"I blew him to bits" - When he sticks an enemy with a Plasma Grenade. *"Your ass is mine." *"Such a deed strengthens the blood!" *"Augh! Must you kill them all?!" - When you slaughter a large group of enemies, such as a swarm of Drones. *"Stop staring at me!" - If you look at him for a while. *"I will name my next child after you." - If you give him a weapon he likes. *"Another kill for you! Amazing!" - If you take out enemies quickly. *"So NICE of you to join us!" - Sarcastically, when the Elites meet with Marines. *"Another kill for the Demon!" *"I am not your enemy!" - When you attack an Elite. *"It burns!" - If they come in contact with fire from a Flame Grenade or Flamethrower. *"If you stare at me much longer, we might as well exchange fluids." - If you look at him for a while. *"I adore looking at you too." - If you look at him for a while. *"Is this because of Reach?" - When attacked by the Master Chief. *"I thank you, Demon." - When Master Chief gives him a really good weapon. *"Glad you joined the fight, Demon!" - When ally Elites spot the Master Chief. *"Why don't you take a picture? It will... erm... er... What was that saying... ah, I've done it again!" *"Really, I'm NOT going to kiss you in front of EVERYONE" - After staring at an Elite for a while, unknown if IWHBYD Skull is needed. *"Damn. I like you too, but... damn!" - If you look look at him for a long time, requires IWHBYD Skull. *"Ha ha haaa !!." - Sometimes heard on the Covenant stage after hitting a jump in a warthog. *"I am tough, but I have my limits..." - If attacked by a player-controlled character. *"Engage!" - When attacking. *"I See one!" - When attacking *"Kill it before it kills us!" - When attacking. *"One of us must die." - When attacking. *"Puncture their flanks!" - When attacking. *"Your death is at hand!" - When attacking. *"Show me your blood!" - When attacking. *"Nothing can save you now, monster!" - When attacking. *"Your blood falls on desolate rock!" - When attacking. *"Run for your miserable lives, vermin!" - When attacking. *"Look at me closely beast for I am calamity!" - When attacking. *"You have some brains... on your face!" - To corpse. *"Why won't you get up? Get up! It seems you can't!" - While shooting a corpse. *"I... I... I think you're sexy too... er..." - IWHBYD Skull needed. *"Oh, snap!" - When given a good weapon, will likely require IWHBYD Skull. *"Didn't I give you this for christmas?"- when given a weapon IWHBYD Skull, very rare. *"That's what she said!" - With IWHBYD. *"That's not fair! Oh, well, I'll cover the rear. Hahahahahahaha!" - When given a bad weapon, IWHBYD Skull is needed. *"You suck..." - IWHBYD when vehicle turns over. *"YaaaRahhaha!!!" - Sometimes roared by Major Elites when their shields are down. *"HA!! Weak as a human." - When defeating a pack of Brutes. *"Don't be a fool, Reclaimer." - When given a bad weapon. *"I have something powerful." - Usually taunting the Brutes to fear the Elite himself due to a powerful weapon you gave him. *"You should have known you were a fool!" - Scolding a corpse who was easily killed by the Elite. *"Ha Ha Ha! How does it feel to be dead?!" - Said while shooting an enemy corpse, required IWHBYD. *"Have no fear, I will cover the rear, ha ha ha, err.." - Requires IWHBYD. *"You have my thanks, Demon." - When given a good weapon. *"You drive like a Brute!" - When vehicle turns over. *"You impress nobody but yourself." - When vehicle turns over. *"A Scarab approaches." - Upon seeing a Scarab. *"Say your prayers, your ass is mine!" - Taunting enemies. *"I see you are feeling generous today, Demon." - When given a good weapon by the Master Chief. *"Ha ha! I DESTROYED that one!" - After killing an enemy. *"I will destroy you!" - Taunting enemy. *"Die, stinky!" - Taunting enemy, IWHBYD Skull. *"Thank you, Reclaimer, this will do nicely!" - Given a good weapon. *"Get up and fight me. Oh wait, you can't, hahahah!" - After defeating a Hunter. *"Is there something in my teeth?" - After staring at Elite for while. *"Stop looking at me, Chief and fight!" - If you look at him for a while. *"Hey, why do they call you 'Master Chief,' Chief?" - If you stare at him for a while, IWHBYD Skull may be required. *"I stuck him!" - When sticking an enemy with a Grenade. *"I destroyed him!" - When killing enemy with Grenade. *"I...I don't know how to quit you either." - While staring at him for a while. *"Arbiter, you fool!" - When Arbiter gives an Elite a poor gun, IWHBYD Skull may be required. *"I had always wondered why the Prophets refused to offer the Humans a place in the Covenant." - After staring at him for a while. *"What? Do you want me to say 'Wort Wort Wort'?" - When staring at him for a while, IWHBYD Skull is needed, very rare. *"Nice work, Spartan" - Very rarely, when the Master Chief kills an enemy. *"Idiot!" When you kill an ally, possibly need IWHBYD. *"Hold on to something, brothers!" *"Get up! Why won't you get up? Oh...I don't think it can, Ha!" *"They are hazel. Now stop looking!" - When staring at him. *"You had me at hello." - When staring at him. *"Your attention is unwanted." - When staring at him. *"What great horror is this?" - Upon seeing a Flood tank form. *"Your honor is intact." - Said to dead ally. *"I like you too, but let's talk about this later... heh heh... heh." - When staring at him. *"Focus your rage on the Prophets and their lackeys!" - When hit by player. *"Please BLINK!" - When staring at him. *"The scourge WILL be stopped." - When fighting the Flood. *"Walk the path. Be at peace." - Said to dead ally. *"Only blood will avenge this outrage!" - If player kills the AI Arbiter twice in a row. *"He's a monster killer!" - When player kills a lot of enemies quickly. *"Look at me closely beast! for I am calamity!" While in combat *"This means...(Sniffs)so much to me!"-When given a good weapon *"A swarm of infection forms!"-If he sees a flood swarm. IWHBYD Skull is needed Category: Elites *"A message from the prophets!"-Said when shooting an enemy corpse *"Your time is come, vermin!" *"Y'anmee aproach!"-Upon seeing a Drone swarm. *"Good! I was about to kill myself!"-IWHBYD possibly needed *"A Scarab!"-Upon seeing scarab *"Lekgolo!"-Upon seeing a pair of Hunters. *"Urghhh....IS THIS BECAUSE OF REACH?!? When being shot at by Master Chief. *"Wort! Wort! Wort!" -Go Go Go, very rare. *"I'll tear out your heart!" *"Boom!" -When sticking an enemy with a plasma grenade. IWHBYD Skull needed. *"Hardly a real fight." -After a battle while looking at an Elite *"My gratitude! A fine kill!" *"Victory!" *"Oh, shiiit" -When an Infection Form reanimates a dead Elite. Rare, IWHBYD skull needed. *"Death to the wicked!" *"Spawn of Satan!" -said to Flood Combat Forms. IWHBYD skull possibly needed. *"Your blood soaks into barren soil!" *"Oh shii-arrrrgh!" -said when an elite gets stuck by a grenade, IWHBYD needed. Ghosts of Onyx *“We have been betrayed by those we trusted most..we have been betrayed by our prophets.” - XYTAN *“I, like all of you, believed in our leaders and their holy covenant- how could we have been so willing to believe a covenant of lies? They have called for the destruction of all sangheili. they have aligned themselves with the barbaric jiralhanae.” - XYTAN *“The Great Schism is upon us. The unbreakable Covenant Writ of Union has been split asunder. This is the end of the Ninth, and final, Age.” - XYTAN *“You must now decide to surrender to fate, or resist and strive to presist. Myself, I choose to fight.” - XYTAN *“I call upon you all to join me. Let the old ways fade and battle by my side. Together we can forge a new, better union, a covenant among the stars.” - XYTAN *“You disagree, ship master? speak, then, hero of the battle for the second ring of the gods, and de facto commander of the second fleet of homogeneous clarity.” - XYTAN *“I agree with what you say. We must destroy the Jiralhanae, unquestioningly, and all who ally with them. but victory may mean nothing if the disease upon the holy ring escapes. it must be cleasend from the galaxy if we are to survive.” - VORO *“Your Words are wisdom, ship master voro. which is why i have summoned jiralhanae alpha leadership under a banner of truce to this world--i have no illusions that they come with false offers of peace.-so we shall stage our own ambush. here, where we are strong. After we have dealt a decapitating blow to the jiralhanae alpha tribes, we will be free to eradicate the infection that threatens to spread from the most holy ring. As for how to accomplish this, i call upon oracle master parala ‘ahrmonro to report on a new opportunity.” - XYTAN *“We have most distrubing intelligence. the humans have wreaked havoc with their demons, destroying the first-discoverd scared ring construct. they where at the second ring awell, and have aparently discoverd yet another world of forerunner design. they must not be underestimated.-here is an intercepted and transalated human slipsace transmission.” - PARALA *“This heresy cannot be ignored for reasons dogmatic and strategic. we will go to this world, onyx, to protect and secure the holy artifacts. they will be of incalculable value in our impending struggles-You ship master Voro ‘Mantakree, are now fleet master voro ‘nar mantakree. lead your newly assembled battle group to this world. destroy the demons and deny them their prize at all costs” - XYTAN *“It shall be as you say - My task is holy. My blood pure. I shall not fail.” - VORO Contact Harvest "Indeed, Given the limitations of it's crew, i wonder how long even such a simple system will remain functional." Category: The Covenant Category: Quotes